Luffy and Robin's Blast in the Past
by Monkey D. Robin
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the Strawhat crew conquered the Grandline and found One Piece. Luffy and Robin are happily married and just found out they were going to be parents when suddenly they are sent back in time shortly before Luffy started his journey. Time-travel and a telepathic connection. M just to be sure with short lemons. Smarter Luffy! Stronger Luffy!
1. Prologue

This is my first story in fanfiction so I would like to have reviews on how my story is to your liking.

Luffy and Robin's second adventure

First of all I would like to say that I do not own One Piece that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter one: Prologue

It has been three years since the Strawhat crew sailed the entire Grandline and found One Piece.

Roronoa Zoro (Pirate Hunter Zoro) right before hitting the final island Raftel; got to challenge the world's strongest swordsmen Dracule Mihawk and won against him in an epic battle.

Nami (Burglar Cat Nami) accomplished her dream of mapping the entire world. From East Blue through Paradise then all of the New World.

Usopp (Sogeking/God Usopp) got to prove to himself and everyone else that he was the brave warrior of the sea by becoming the best sharpshooter on the sea. When the Strawhats were sailing in the New World they came across the Shanks and his crew, where Usopp had a sharpshooting contest against his father Yassop and won.

Sanji (Black Leg Sanji) got to see the All Blue which is a sea where fish from East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue and the Grandline are together.

Tony Tony Chopper (Cotton Candy Lover Chopper) became one of the most exceptional doctors ever.

Nico Robin (Devil's Child Nico Robin) found the true history of the Void Century through the Rio Poneglyph that was on the island of raftel.

Franky (Cyborg Franky) got to sail on the ship Thousand Sunny that he built for the Strawhat crew at first; through the entire Grandline to witness how his ship did.

Brook (Humming Swordsman/Soul King) was able to finally meet Laboon after over 50+ years and had a wonderful reunion where Brook played songs for Laboon.

Last but not least is the captain of the Strawhat crew Monkey D. Luffy (Strawhat Luffy) with the help of his friends became the Pirate King, and also when he met up with Shanks he delivered the strawhat back to Shanks who gave it back to Luffy to keep.

As of right now the Strawhats are all enjoying their lives since the World Government has been destroyed by the Strawhats when they tried to kill the Strawhats off before they got to Raftel.

Zoro was training students who wanted to learn the way of the sword and also accept any challengers who wanted to title of World's Strongest Swordmans.

Usopp was living back in his home town Syrup Village in East Blue and was dating Kaya who was studying medicine to help Usopp.

Chopper was back in his home country Sakura Kingdom on the Grandline where he was helping Dr. Kureha out. Also was teaching a lot of doctors and future doctors who wanted to be taught by Chopper.

Franky was back at Water Seven, after the tearful reunion with the Franky Family; Franky helped Iceburg build a way for the city to avoid Agua Laguna. He also is a part of the Galley-La Company helping rebuild ships.

Brook is back on his world tour as Soul King playing for his fans as he did during the two year training trip before entering the New World.

Nami and Sanji are married after 1½ years of finding One Piece. They are living together with their daughter Bellemere who is five months old. They are living on the Grandline near the All Blue managing a restaurant, where Sanji can have all the fish on that part of the sea for his restaurant.

Luffy and Robin have been married for more than two years. Since with the end of the World Government they would have been one of the most wanted people, with Luffy being the Pirate King and Robin reading the poneglyphs. They are currently living on East Blue in Luffy's home town Fuusha Village.

-3 years after finding One Piece-

We see two people in the kitchen on a beautiful night having dinner. One male while the other person is female. These two people are Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey Robin (Nico Robin).

After they both finished eating dinner and washed the dishes Robin began speaking, "Luffy I got some news to tell you before we go to bed."

"What kind of news Robin?" Luffy asked his wife with a quizzical look on his face.

"Fufu you just have to wait till later Luffy, but I will say this is wonderful news for us." Robin gave her husband a mirth grin.

Luffy gave a pout to Robin and just said, "Stingy."

Robin just walked over to Luffy and giving him a short kiss on the lips then replied with, "You will love the news trust me."

"I do trust you with all my heart." Luffy said while holding Robin's hands in his.

Dragging her husband by the hand towards their room to get to bed. Shortly after walking they got toward their room, after changing into their night clothes; Luffy wearing boxers and a plain white t-shirt, while Robin was wearing purple bra and panties also a light purple nightgown.

"So Robin what is the news that you have that I'm going to love?" Luffy asked, after they finished getting ready to bed.

"Before I give you the news Luffy, what do you think of having a family of your own?" Robin asked her husband the question.

Her husband gave it a short moment to think about it before he gave Robin his famous D wide grin then replied her question with, "It would make me the happiest man to have a family with you Robin."

Robin couldn't help but let tears of happiness out after hearing that from the man who saved her from her darkness of loneness and the World Government.

"Thank you Luffy I'm really happy to hear about that. Now for the news I'm happy to say that I'm pregnant." Robin exclaimed

Luffy's only reply was, "What?"

"I'm pregnant Luffy" was Robin's reply.

After getting over his shock Luffy asked, "I'm a father?" Robin can only nod with tears rolling down her face.

The next thing that was happening was Luffy hugging Robin and giving her a passionate kiss with his own tears rolling down his face for the happy news that was just told to him not to long ago.

"How long?" Luffy asked.

"Two months." Came Robin's response.

After that both future parents felt tired and started to go to sleep but not before giving one last kiss goodnight to each other.

-Outside during the conversation-

A lone figure dressed in all black was listening to the conversation that was happening without their knowledge.

"As much as you two deserve to be happy after all you two went through, I need you both to do something for me that requires the both of you." The figure said after a long pause.

"I'll give you both a special gift for doing this without your consent." He replied with sympathy.

The figure in all black raised his right hand towards the house where the couple were sleeping and then said, "Time time reverse time" after saying that everything went white.

-Morning-

Morning came upon the former captain of the Strawhat crew when the sun shone on his face waking him up. Once Luffy was fully awake he noticed his wife wasn't sleeping with him and just assumed she was cooking breakfast like usual.

That was when Luffy took a better look at his surroundings, realizing that he wasn't at his home but at a home he hasn't stepped foot in it for a long time.

Luffy was wondering the hell was going on when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Luffy you better hurry if you want to get ready" said a person who Luffy hasn't heard in a while since he got married.

"Makino?" Luffy asked

"Yes Luffy it's me now hurry up if you want to leave." Makino replied

"Leave where?" Luffy asked with a confuse look.

"Your journey to become the Pirate King" Makino answered

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed

A/N

Sorry about the first chapter, but like I said before it's my first time writing a fanfiction on this website so it was new.

Hope you like it send me some reviews and also some ideas.

Thank You

Monkey D. Robin


	2. Restart of an Adventure and Questions

I would like to thank those who followed and favorited my story even when it started.

I don't own One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Written Note**

Chapter two: Restart of an Adventure and Questions

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed.

Makino opened the door to Luffy's room and asked with a concern voice, "Luffy are you alright?"

After his earlier outburst Luffy calmed down a little bit to understand what just happened to him, and maybe get a reason why this did happen to him. "Yeah I'm alright Makino I'm just a little tired is all. Also you said I'm going to go on my journey to become the Pirate King today?" Luffy asked after getting out of bed and ready to leave for his trip to become Pirate King for a second time.

As Luffy was getting dress he was in deep thought _'Last I remember was Robin telling me that she was pregnant and I was going to be the father. Was that all a dream of what's going to-'_ he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts with a gasp from Makino.

Since Luffy wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he totally forgot that Makino was still in his room until he heard her gasp breaking him from his thoughts. When he looked at her he noticed that she was shaking so much with a look of horror on her face while looking at him.

"Luffy what happen for you to get that?" Makino asked with a shaky voice while pointing at the Pirate King's chest. Luffy looking down at his chest noticed the cross shape scar. The Pirate King's eyes widened when he saw that scar while thinking _'It's the scar I got from Akainu so it wasn't a dream it's real I somehow been brought back in time to when I started my adventure.'_

Seeing the look on Makino's face, the future husband of Nico Robin tried to calm down the bar maid by easing her on the scar by saying, "It's a long story on how I got this scar, but it's alright now."

Noticing that Luffy was trying to avoid answering her question she chose to not let her curiosity and fear of it worry her, if Luffy was not going to make a big deal about it. Seeing that Makino wasn't going to push on the issue asked Makino if everything was ready for his trip and all she did was smile for him and give him a nod.

After Luffy got dressed (after two year skip clothing) he went to Dadan and the rest of the bandits to announce his departure to the family that took care of him while it was six years old. "Dadan! Everyone! I'm leaving now." Luffy said as he peered in the kitchen. All the bandits were looking at him while Dadan had her back to him.

"Good. Now we can finally have some peace with you gone, you little monster." Dadan said, not looking at the Pirate King at all. Luffy just smiled and walked away, but turned around and said, "I hate mountain bandits, but I like you."

"Just leave already you rotten brat!" Dadan shouted with tears in her eyes while she tried to wipe them away with her hanky. Hearing this Luffy's smile grew even wider and walked out with Makino through the forest towards the village.

While walking Luffy couldn't help but think about the situation he was in, _'I wonder if I'm the only one that got sent back in time, or the others did as well. If the others did get sent back in time then who among them were sent back in time with me? I really hope Robin is sent back in time with me or it's going to be very hard knowing that she doesn't know we are married, but if that did happen I at least know that we will get together I might just have to speed things up maybe.'_

-Somewhere on the Grandline one hour ago-

It was morning when Robin woke up, but then she noticed that her husband wasn't in bed when she woke up. She sat up straight because she was always awake before Luffy. As she was about to ask herself where Luffy was a knock on her bedroom stopped her from asking the initial question, "Yes?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"So you are awake that's good hurry and get dressed so we can discuss Plan Utopia Miss AllSunday." Spoke a voice that Robin hasn't heard in a long time since her time in Baroque Works, that voice belonging to Royal Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile also known as Mr. 0.

"Alright I'll be out soon." Was the Pirate King's wife reply. While she was getting dressed she was thinking about the situation that just came upon her, _'I either somehow got sent to the past or I've been dreaming that entire adventure. If I did get sent back to the past was I the only one or were there others sent back as well, if that is I hope Luffy got sent back. Also this could have been a dream which I was hoping for where my troubled past is long forgotten.'_

After finishing getting dress she was out of her room and walking towards the dining room where Mr. 0 was, once she made it to the dining room Mr.0 turned to her and gave her a smile then said to her, "There are a couple of people in the organization that know who I really am, I want you to find who they are and then report back to me got it." All Robin gave him was a nod and left.

-Back with Luffy-

Luffy and Makino were out of the forest and walking toward the docks where Luffy was going to have his journey to become the Pirate King again. As soon as he got to the docks the entire town was there to see Luffy off. He was happy that his town was there to see him off and gave them a wide grin and wave.

"Well Mayor, he's off." Said Makino as she smiled

"Hmph." Grumped Mayor Woop Slap. "Probably bring shame to our village no doubt."

"Alright everyone!" Luffy shouted as he untied the fishing boat from the dock. "I'm off! Wish me luck!" As the boat slowly drifted away from his village, he turned to the people waving at them all. "Bye Mayor! Bye Makino! Bye everyone!" The Pirate King shouted as he waved to the crowd. His eyes widened as he felt a presence lurking from under the water then he gave his famous D grin. Out of the water rose the Lord of the Coast. The husband of Nico Robin turned around ignoring the cries of the villagers and glared at the sea king activating his Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki) at the beast making him stop in fright then Luffy just said, "Leave." Not being told twice the sea king left in a hurry, Luffy turned to see the villager's reactions and he couldn't help, but laugh at them seeing their shocked faces.

After that episode Luffy just sat and tried to get some sleep, but before going to sleep he noticed a note with his name on it. Since he came from the future he knew that this note was new to him since none of the villagers wrote to him on his first journey. Deciding that he might as well read the note just to see if a villager wanted to give him some words in private, after opening the letter his eyes widen on what was written on it.

**Dear Luffy,**

**If you are reading this note then first I would like to apologize to both you and your wife Robin. I have sent both of you back into the past with my Toki-Toki no Mi (Time Time Fruit) so you can accomplish a quest that I have given both of you to finish. I understand that what I did was not of either of yours consent and that you both deserve to be happy after both of your past. I'll leave a note at every island you have to battle with giving instructions on your task.**

**Thank You, Your Mysterious Boss**

**P.S. While I did involve the both of you into this I gave you both a telepathic connection. Meaning that both you and Robin can talk to each other through your minds, to access this link first you have to look into your mind to find a door connecting to Robin's mind and once you find it opening the door and you should be able to communicate with each other.**

After reading the note he got he couldn't help be both angry and happy at the same time. Angry cause both him and Robin were sent back in time to finish a quest from someone who didn't bring it to them, and happy because Robin was sent back in time with him so he did have his wife with him during this adventure/quest of theirs.

Since Luffy had time before anything remotely exciting happened he went to meditate and see if he can make that connection that his mysterious boss told him about. While he wasn't smarter than his wife, he did pick up his intelligence while spending time with her. So he was in his mind thinking of a door that would lead to his wife, five minutes later and Luffy was getting frustrated thinking that there was no door that would lead towards his wife when he suddenly saw something that caught his. Upon a closer look it was a door that was purple with gold writing on it saying Monkey Robin, smiling that what he was told was the truth he opened the door and left it open.

As soon as he got out of his mind he decided to try and communicate with his wife. _'Robin can you hear me?'_ He asked.

Robin hearing a voice in her head that sounded like her husband jumped a little. Thinking that it was her imagination just kept going.

Luffy upon hearing that Robin thought hearing his voice was her imagination tried again, _'Robin it's not your imagination it's really me.'_ He replied. Now that Robin heard Luffy's voice again telling her that it's really him she asked with a hopeful voice, _'Luffy is that really you?'_ Upon hearing his wife's voice asking him if he was really who he was he responded with, _'Yes Robin it's really me your husband Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King.'_

Robin couldn't help but feel happy to hear that it was her husband, but she had some questions that needed to be answered. _'Luffy do you know what's going on right now?'_ The wife the Pirate King asked her husband. Luffy sighed before answering his wife, _'For the most part I do, both you and I have been sent back in time to when I started my journey to become the Pirate King by a person with the Toki-Toki no Mi for a quest that he wants us to accomplish. Also since he did this without either of our consents he gave us this telepathic connection as an apology for doing this to us.'_

_'Is there anyone else besides us that got sent back in time or is it just the two of us?'_ The archeologist asked the captain of the Strawhat crew. His reply was, '_From what I got in the note the person somehow gave me it's just the two of us on the quest.' 'I see. So did the person tell you what the mission was or no?'_ Robin asked. Again all Luffy could do was sigh and answer his wife's question, _'No all it said was that I will get a note at every island I do battle in giving instructions on our task.'_

Luffy saw the whirlpool up ahead and notified his wife, _'Hey Robin I'll talk to you in a bit just have to go through a whirlpool.'_ After saying that he ate all the fruit that was in the barrel and hopped in it. After hearing what her husband just said she was freaking out about that by yelling at her husband. _'What do you mean by going through a whirlpool?!'_ Luffy gave a wince hearing his wife yell at him and gave a nervous chuckle then responded with, _'Yeah I kind of went through a whirlpool the first time in my adventure so looks like I'm going to be doing the same thing here.'_

After hearing her husband's response all she could do was sweatdrop and just shake her head knowing that he pretty much could have died before they even got together.

Soon Luffy could feel the boat he was on started to sink into the whirlpool. He closed his eyes so he didn't get sick from the dizziness then he drifted off to sleep waiting for his next adventure.

A/N

Hey everyone sorry if it took a little bit of time to finish this chapter. I have a month of school left so I'm getting booked with homework, projects, and tests.

Hope you enjoy reading this so far and send some reviews and also ideas.

I was hoping someone would like to be my beta reader. If you do PM me so we can figure out what to do.

Thank You

Monkey D. Robin


	3. Meeting Old Friends and a Beach Whale

I would like to thank those who followed and favorited my story even when it started.

I don't own One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Written Note**

Chapter three: Meeting old friends and taking out a beach whale

Luffy after going through the whirlpool heard a splash next to him that woke him up from his sleep followed by someone saying, "Missed." _'Luffy what's going on I can hear something from your end but I can't see what's going on?'_ Questioned his wife on the other link of their mind. _'You can hear my conversation?'_ Luffy asked the archeologist. _'Yes Luffy I can and you can probably hear mine as well, but you still didn't answer my question.'_ Robin answered her husband. Luffy gave a small chuckle then said, _'Right sorry. I believe its sailors trying to get the barrel I'm in thinking it's probably sake.'_

'_So what's going to happen next since I believe you never told me how you started your journey to become Pirate King?'_ Robin curiously asked the Pirate King. _'Well nothing exciting really just battled against Alvida and also became friends with Coby.'_ Luffy answered without any care to what he was saying.

Luffy heard the hook latch on to the barrel and was slowly being dragged toward the ship. As he was being lifted up he heard shouting from somewhere saying, "Pirates!"

"Well I guess the party just started." The Pirate King said to himself slightly out loud, but Robin still heard him and laughed. As soon as the pirates landed on the ship the barrel that Luffy was in started to roll on the deck and towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. After arriving in the kitchen he waited until he heard a scared voice, "Hello?"

'_Coby!'_ Thought Luffy with a fond smile. _'I'll make sure you become a great marine like last time maybe sooner.'_

Coby was trying to find a hiding place from the Alvida pirates so he won't have to be a cabin boy for her crew any longer. He came across the barrel that Luffy was in then said, "This barrel is pretty large." He rolled the barrel for a little bit before being stopped by three other pirates. "Well look what we have here guys it's the cabin boy." One of the three men sneered. "Trying to ditch us and find a hiding spot?"

"N-n-no. I w-was just trying t-to get provisions is all." Coby stammered as the three men brought the barrel towards them. "Well we will be taking this from you now, it's probably just booze anyway." Said the leader of the three men.

"W-what if L-lady Alvida finds out-" Coby started to stammer out.

"But she won't find out, because you didn't see anything right chore boy." The leader of the group said to the frighten boy.

"Alright," said the man now. "I'll just punch this barrel open and we'll drink."

'_Seriously, who punches through a sake barrel to open it?'_ Thought Luffy, with his wife also asking the same question. He heard the man approach. _'Here we go.'_

He struck his hands through the barrel, punching the pirate right in the face. The man was sent through the ship's hull and into the distance. "YEAH THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" The pirate king shouted.

The two remaining pirates and Coby just stared in shock at what just happen. Luffy turned to Coby and asked, "Can you take me where there is food?" The two pirates finally snapped out of their shock and yelled at Luffy, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Luffy just ignored them and waiting on Coby to take him where there was food. The pirates were seething for being ignored brought their swords out and attacked. The husband of Nico Robin sensed the attack coming with his Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) and just turned around and swatted the two men like they were flies.

After the attack both men were knocked unconscious. Luffy turning his attention back to Coby just said, "Food" Coby just quietly nodded his head and led Luffy to the food storage room.

As they got to the food storage room Coby asked a question that was on his mind, "Who are you and how are you so strong?"

After Luffy ate a few apples he responded with, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Also the reason I'm so strong is because I had teachers who taught me to become strong." With a carefree attitude like it wasn't at all that important. _'Was he really like this when you first met him Luffy?'_ Questioned Nico Robin. _'Yeah Coby was a real coward when I met him.'_ Came Luffy's response to his wife.

"I'm Coby by the way, so what are you doing on the sea anyway?" Coby asked curiously. Luffy getting out of his mental chat with his wife answered with a big grin on his face. "There are two reasons that I'm sailing on the sea. The first is to reunite with someone very special to me and the second is to become the Pirate King."

"Pirate King?" asked Coby. Luffy nodded. "THE Pirate King" again Luffy nodded. "That's impossible. Completely impossible. The Pirate King has everything in the world, he is the strongest pirate of all!"

Luffy simply nodded again and was having a mental conversation with his wife, _'If he only knew that he was speaking the actual Pirate King right now. Seeing the look on his face would be hilarious.'_ Luffy told his wife. The archeologist of the Strawhat crew giggled then responded with _'While that may be true Luffy I think we should keep that we are from the future a secret so we don't have enemies on us.'_ The captain of the Strawhat crew gave a silent nod agreeing with his wife.

The man who ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit) came out of his thoughts when he kept hearing Coby saying becoming the Pirate King is impossible.

*BONK*

"Ow, why'd you hit me for?" asked Coby, who was trying to ease the pain from the bump on his head.

"You were getting hysterical and also you were getting slightly annoying saying that becoming Pirate King is impossible." Luffy said in a calm voice. "It doesn't matter if becoming Pirate King is impossible. It's my dream and I'll do anything to accomplish that dream, and also reunite with my very special person who is waiting for me."

Coby's expression was in awe after hearing the determination in Luffy's voice.

"You also have a dream too right, Coby? I see it in your eyes." Said Luffy.

Coby gave the Pirate King a nod then said, "I want to be a marine! I want to become a man who can capture criminals like Alvida."

Luffy gave Coby a smile.

"Are you going to follow it, Coby?" Luffy asked seriously. "Are you willing to risk your life for your dream?"

Coby gave Luffy a determined nod.

"Good now let's go and beat up a beach whale." Said Luffy.

Coby paled hearing that since he was sure that Alvida was the strongest pirate there is, (even though that isn't even true.)

Coby and Luffy were walking up the stairs, Luffy was talking to his wife, _'So Robin do you have any ideas on what our boss sent us back in time for? With you reading Poneglyphs and me being the Pirate King.'_ Hearing this Robin couldn't figure out what was so important that they both needed to be sent back in time and gave her response. _'Honestly Luffy I'm not even sure either as to why we both got sent back in time, so I guess we will just have to wait and find out.'_

'_By the way Luffy, why are you calling Alvida a beach whale?'_ Robin questioned her husband. _'Well I guess since East Blue is the weakest sea you probably haven't seen her wanted poster. Well she a very fat and ugly person.'_ Luffy gave his answer to his wife.

As soon as they get on the deck they see Alvida and her crew. Luffy also with his Kenbunshoku Haki felt Nami's presence on Alvida's ship.

Alvida saw the both of them from the corner of the eye and said to Coby, "Well if it isn't the chore boy Coby. So Coby who is the most beautiful woman in the sea?"

"W-w-why t-that would b-be y-you L-Lady Alvida." Coby managed to stammer out. Luffy having a smirk on his face asked Coby, "Is that really whale really Alvida? I know many women more beautiful than her, but one of the women out shines all of them."

'_Thank You Luffy that's really sweet of you.'_ Robin was really happy hearing Luffy say that about her. _'Well it's true Robin.'_ The husband of Nico Robin replied back.

"WHY YOU INSULTING BRAT! KILL THEM, MEN!" screamed an irate Alvida and then her pirates jumped towards them. Coby covered his eyes in fear.

Luffy just smirked and with speed that no one on the ship could see, punched every pirate left and right where some of them went in the sea or making holes on the ship.

Coby opened his eyes after he didn't feel any pain and saw that there were a total of three people on the ship Luffy, Alvida and himself.

"Man what a bunch of weaklings. Is that all you got for me you fat whale?" Luffy said to Alvida.

"Luffy-san, how did you beat them all that fast?" Coby questioned Luffy. Upon hearing Coby's question he spoke to Coby, but made sure that Alvida could hear him.

"This is the weakest sea, Coby. I'm far stronger than anyone in this sea. Even the fat whale in front of us." Luffy said while pointing a finger at Alvida.

'_You are having way too much fun right now Luffy, and also it seems that you being blunt hasn't changed at all.'_ Responded Nico Robin. _'Shishishi while I might have fun making fun of people I'll be mostly bored for fighting until we reach Alabasta where I'll fight Crocodile.'_ Came Luffy's answer to his wife's response.

That was the last straw. Alvida jumped at Luffy with her giant mace raised up over her head with the intention to hit Luffy in the head with it. Then she brought her hand down and hit Luffy in the head. Both Coby and Alvida were sure that Luffy was dead and the look on her face when she was looking at Coby was a look that promised pain.

"Just so you both know I'm still alive by the way." The eater of the Gomu-Gomu no Mi said under the mace.

Then the next thing that happened was her mace started to crack then it burst into pieces, followed by her getting punched in the stomach and flying above the ocean.

Coby mind just blanked out upon seeing Pirate (Iron Mace) Alvida the most powerful pirate he'd ever meet just get manhandled by a person who probably didn't even weigh a fourth of her. The next thing he noticed is that he was being hoisted up by the Strawhat captain and jumped off the ship and into a small boat in the sea. Soon after, Marines started firing at both ships.

"IAAAAA!" screamed Nami when Luffy crashed into her boat with Coby in hand. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hey are you going to Shell Town?" asked Luffy.

Nami could only nod since she didn't want to yell at him after seeing what he could do after he defeated all those pirates.

"Great. Can we go with you since Coby here wants to be a marine." He questioned Nami.

"Now I would row if I was you unless you want to be caught by the marines." The Pirate King told Nami. After hearing that they rowed and were on their way to Shell Town.

'_Well Robin now it's going to be our adventure once I get Zoro and we find out what's our mission from our boss.'_ Robin can only nod hearing that. _'Um Robin now that everything has settled down and everything I've been thinking since we have both been sent back in time, are you pregnant?'_

A/N

Alright everyone that's the end of chapter 3 and sorry for taking so long to finish with this chapter. With school finishing in 3 more weeks it's hard to work on this story and school at the same time.

Now I'll make a poll to see if you want Robin to be pregnant or not. My opinion is that it brings a unique element of surprise with this story besides having them complete their mission.

I'll have the poll up until April 25, 2015 after that is done I'll have another poll up based on what your first poll is.

Hope you enjoy reading this so far and send some reviews and also ideas.

Thank You

Monkey D. Robin


End file.
